When We Meet Them
by blind owl
Summary: A letter was post by HER! Guess who's her. THEY'RE COMING... And what about they?


Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame….Don't make me say it again!

Author's Note: Should there be? Hehe….I'm not gonna say anything….hehe…let them say…..(evil grin)

(Mio and Itsuki running down the rope hallway)

F.Y.I: Himuro Mansion…yeah..it's a studio now. The Fatal Frame studio….yup…yup….(sipping the tea)

Mio: GUYS! GUYS!

(Yeah, they made such a commotion along the hallway)

Itsuki: It's! It's! Oh hell just read this!

Itsuki throwed the letter on the newly, white table in the living room.

Rei: What's this?

Mio: Letter from the author! READ IT!

Yuu: Calm down you two.

Mio and Itsuki: Air! Need air!

Yuu: Okay you two. That's enough. Don't talk anymore or you're gonna faint. Rei, isn't that right?

(Rei's face was motionless)

Yuu: Rei? Rei? Speak to me!(Yuu shakes Rei for a few times) Hey! Ghostys! What had I told you about getting in other people's bodies!

Bound man: Couldn't be us. Besides, low class ghosts are the only one who posses peoples bodies.

Sae: HEY!I HEARD THAT!

Bound man: (hops away)

Yes, it's really a rare sight in the game but not HERE!

Yuu: (sweatdropped)

Rei: Let's got to the author's office….

Yuu: Honey? Anything wrong?

Rei: Let's go….

Yuu: Ok…ay…eek!

So the both of them go on a journey, in an elevator, and to the author's office. If you're wondering what happened to Mio and Itsuki, they're on a bed…….(I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! DIRTY PERVerts!)…….in a hospital….separate beds ( There yea go)

BlinD OwL: Hehehe…(drools)

(Rei and Yuu knocked the door)

Blind OwL: Come in!

Rei: What's this!

Blind OwL: That's a letter from moi. (face twinkles)

Rei: I know it's a damn letter! But what are you thinking? Inviting your insane friends over!

BlinD OwL: Well, don't be selfish! I've been busy lately. I need to relax..

Rei: Busy? Looking at hot guys pics all day long. Is that what yea call BUSY?

Blind OwL: How'd yea know? I mean that doesn't matter! They're coming and that's that!

Rei: What!

BlinD OwL: Guards!

(two hot guards came in the room)

Hot guard no. 1: What can I do for you my dear mistress.

BlinD OwL: Bring them to their room! OHOHOHO!

Rei: You can't do this to us!

Yuu: What's going on!

(The only sound last heard from the room was Blind Owl's pure evil laugh.)

When We Meet Them

…………………………

Footsteps and loud, annoying, evil (yes, we get the point!) laughs could be heard from the entrance of Himuro Mansion. Blind Owl was standing in front of the door.

Blind Owl: Well, hello! Hello! Long time no see!

kind hearted demon: Yup! We just met yesterday. Hahahaaha!

TidusloveYuna: Are you two forgetting 'bout me!

Blind owl and kind hearted demon: Of course not!

Blind owl: Come in! Come in!

In the Himuro mansion….

Blind owl: Everyone!Everyone! They're here! Come and introduce yourselves!

Mio and Itsuki pops out.

Mio: Hi!

Itsuki: I'm Itsuki and she's Mio!

From nowhere, a crimson butterfly flutters in front of them. It makes these strange sounds that could only be understand by the victim's siblings.

Mio: Oh! It's trying to say that it's uh I mean her name is Mayu. She's my sista!

TidusloveYuna and Kind hearted demon: sweatdropped

blind owl: Don't make that faces you too. It's not like this mansion is weird or something.

A 'head' came across the room, floating, spinning, laughing.

(There was a short silence)

TidusloveYuna: Yeah. It's not weird. AT ALL! 100 free weirdness.

Kind hearted demon: Wha? What's weird? (To all you readers out there, my friend here is well, blur.)

To the first room….

Brushing Woman: Care to join for tea?

(An eerie aura surrounds the area.)

Brushing Woman: I'll play the koto for you. Hehe.

Kind hearted demon: Sure! I'm dead thirsty!

Blind owl pulls her guests hands.

Blind owl: You DON'T want to have tea with her. She's c-r-a-z-y.

Brushing woman: What are you guys whispering about over there? By the way, blind owl, it's really rare for you to join tea with me latELY. (Yeah. She plays her koto when she said that and starts throwing her hair. Yeah, crazily.)

Blind owl: Shit! I've been caught by her! Run! By the way, you're gonna be bald one day! Ohohoho! (Yeah, that sure did made brushing woman furious.)

So they ran and ran, far away from the room, leaving brushing woman alone whom was actually waiting for her next victim.

Blind owl: Well, that was fun. Hehe!

TidusloveYuna: What kind of 'fun' did you mean?

Blind owl: Yea know. The screaming and running kind of fun!

Kind hearted demon: makes a blur, innocent expression

Blind owl: That's okay, you're too young.

Kind hearted demon: Well, actually I'm 20 days older than you.

Blind owl: Yea. I know.

Kind hearted demon: Fucking , bitch girl!

Blind owl: What did yea call me? Yea asking for a fight?

Kind hearted demon: Well, yes.

So all the ghosts came out from their room, to watch the fight.

Headless ghost followed by the other ghosts: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Then, light came.

TidusloveYuna: Thanks for the spotlight.

Azami: You betcha!

TidusloveYuna: Well, ehem, where should I start? Oh yeah. We! As friends, humans…

Sae: coughs ghosts

TidusloveYuna: ….Ghosts, with feelings will make this world without arguments, war and all negative things. Let's make a better world. Peace! No war.

Soon, the room was full with ghosts (and people) clapping.

Floating head: That was beautiful. Someone, please sweep this tear from my face. Someone, anybody?

Ghosts was doing their own business then, leaving the floating head, alone.

Blind owl: How'd yea make that speech?

Kind hearted demon: Yes, it was simply, wonderful.

TidusloveYuna: I've read it in the paper. Don't yea guys read?

Kind hearted demon: I think I did.

Blind owl: I can't since I'm so 'busy'.

TidusloveYuna: Yeah, right.

Blind owl: Anyways, Let's continue to the next room. Hope it's not the floating heads room. knocks the door I'm going in..

Suddenly, a swarm of heads came floating to the door.

Blind owl: shuts the door really quickly Wrong door, hehe.

TidusloveYuna: Could you hurry up? I'm hungry!

Kind Hearted Demon: I'm begging for some steak! drools

Blind Owl: Stop yea whining and just follow me.

A scent of food, steak, spaghetti, pizza, dumplings were sensed by the hungry vicious guests.

So they run….

Run…

Run you three…

Run….

Run to the kitchen….

Suddenly, a song could be heard. Oh yeah, I forgot. It's the background music. (It's playing the old Grease movie. Yeah, the We Go Together song. That's the one.)

TidusloveYuna: That was extremely weird…

Kind Hearted Demon: Who cares! Look! FOOD!

Blind owl: Calm down my friends. looks at the food (a complete change of mood) I'M EATING THE DUMPLINGS!

TidusloveYuna: Amateurs. OMG IS THAT SPAGHETTI? I LOVE SPAGHETTI! Bon A Petite!

Kind Hearted Demon and Blind Owl: And she calls us amateurs….

Kind Hearted Demon: I'm eating the steak!

Miku steps in…

In the kitchen…

She goes….

Miku: STOP WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING!

Blind Owl: I'm not doing anything!

Miku: Blind Owl, as expected. And who're these people? Care to explain.

Blind Owl: It's a long story. One day, A hot summer, the sun blazing, hot, burning, simply hot…

Miku: We get the point.

Blind Owl: They're my friends. (smiles innocently.)

TidusloveYuna and Kind Hearted Demon: (waves innocently.)

Miku: Right, there's more. How many times must I tell you. These food are for the ghosts here. Just ask me if you want to eat.

Blind Owl: I want to eat! Dumplings. Lots and lots of 'em!

Miku: What!

Blind Owl: I'm your boss. Do as I command!

Miku: Right, you royally mistress dear. I'm on it.

TidusloveYuna: Why do they kept calling you mistress whatever bla bla?

Blind Owl: Because! I'm their mistress. OHOHOHOHO!

Kind Hearted Demon: I'm bored! B-O-R-E-D!

Blind Owl: Stop yea whining!

TidusloveYuna: Don't say like that to your friend. Say like this, SHUT UP YOU WHINY BITCH! YOU'RE PRETTY DAMN ANNOYING!

Blind Owl: Cool! I don't know it had had in you.

Kind Hearted Demon: I wanna see more rooms!

Blind Owl: Okay, okay. Let's go!

So, on they go…

Skipping like kindergarteners….

But wait…

What about…..

Miku: Here's your dumplings, your highness. WHAT THE!WHERE'D SHE GO!I'M GETTING CRAZIER!

Blind Owl: I thought I heard someone screaming. Nah…

Kind Hearted Demon: Ooooh! What's this room? (being curious as ever.)

Blind Owl: You don't wanna go in there. REALLY! It's the toilet. It s-mells!

TidusloveYuna: Better not open that. Ooh but what's this closet…

Blind Owl: Wait! Don't!...

Chitose: You're the one who stole my cookies right? Tell me the truth!

TidusloveYuna: No! No! Please don't hurt me!

Chitose: Then who diD IT!

The room was pitch black. Actually, the whole Himuro Mansion was pitch black.

In the kitchen…

Miku: Kya! Kya! Dark! Dark! Chitose! Cut that out! (Chitoe always plays practical jokes on Miku cause she's afraid of the dark.)

Back at the closet…

Kind Hearted Demon: This is freaking me out. Do something Blind Owl! You're name's owl. So you can see in the dark better right?

Blind Owl: My name's BLIND owl. I can't see in the dark!

TidusloveYuna: (chokes) HeLP Me!

Chitose: strangling TidusloveYuna You ate my cookies! You ate my cookies!

Suddenly a black figure came from behind Blind Owl's back.

Itsuki: I ate it Chitose. I shared it with Mio-chan. I had to cause we're too hungry. Miku said that some greedy 'monsters' ate our food. I mean everyone's food.

Blind Owl: Who might that be? I bet he or she is sooo smart, intelligent, cool, good looking…

Itsuki: We know who ate it. By the way, chitose pwease turn on the electric! coughs Me and Mio-chan are reading lemons on the internet.

Mio: Hehe.

Chitose: Okay!

TidusloveYuna: So we're cool?

Chitose: I have my eyes on you. smiles dangerously

TidusloveYuna: Uh…..Blind Owl, are you thinking somehow, that Chitose's a lesbian?

Blind Owl: I don't think. I know. Ehehe. (laughs innocently.)

TidusloveYuna: sweatdropped

Kind Hearted Demon: Let's go to the next ROOM!

Yeah. They're going from room to room. It's like there's no end.

But…since this is a oneshot…

There must be and end….

From the kitchen to hot guys bathrooms they go…

Peeping…

Innocently…

Shhh…It's our little secret kay?

Back to the entrance…

Kind Hearted Demon: It's time for us to be apart. (dramatic background music.)

TidusloveYuna: Never will I forget this moment. spotlight

Blind Owl: Hey! We'll see together at school tomorrow!

TidusloveYuna: Yeah! Sure! See you tomorrow. Thanks for the tour.

Kind Hearted Demon: Goodbye my friend!

Blind Owl: Ja! I'm gonna miss em. sighs (turns back)

Blind Owl: I'm dead ain't I?

All Fatal Frame characters: You bet!

Blind Owl: Aaaaaaaah! Wait a minute! I'm the author. I can do whatever I want!

Blind Owl then got her katana and slash all of em. In one slash.

Blind Owl: Ohohoho…hekh!

Rei stole the microphone from Blind Owl.

Rei: Everyone then revived and pulled Blind Owl into a room. Trying to see if she could survive. Ohohoho (imitates Blind Owl.)

Chitose: Well That's All Folks! (she said that like the Bugs Bunny story when the show ends.)

Akane: You've been watching too many Bugs Bunny Stories…

Chitose: I love him!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, that's all! Please review!

-Peace Out-

Blind Owl.


End file.
